Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer
by UgottaLuvMOUTH
Summary: The family goes on a camping trip, and Sam is invited, by Derek of course, but secretly, Sam's glad he's going, because Casey will be there. Things heat up with Sam and Casey. And Derek might be a little mad...
1. You gotta pick one!

CHAPTER ONE

"Okay," said Derek as they were walking home from playing basketball. The choice is this. You either have to bang Jenny Gibson-or the homeless women who begs for spare change all the time near Crammers Bakery."

Sam recoiled in degust. Jenny was known as the ugliest girl in the school but the begger women was filthy!

"Your so gross" Sam said disgustedly.

Derek acknowledged the comliment smugly and nodded. He was the king of this.

"Sam, at least their both female. Now c'mon dude, answer."

"I'd take the homeless," Sam said after a moments thought. "She wouldn't be so bad after you cleaned her up."

Derek shook his head. "You have to take her as is."

"Agh! Nasty." Sam thought more. It was beyond a matter of looks, disease came into it. "Can I bang her from behind?" Sam said, in all seriousness.

"No, from the front. With the lights on. Kissing and everything. And you have to do oral sex on her too." Derek gave a smug look. He loved watching his best friend squirm.

"Hey! You never said anything about oral sex" Ben said.

"Well, yeah. Oral sex." Derek shot back.

Sam winced as the two unappealing girls went through his mind. "You are disgusting. Well, if I could have her cleaned her up, I'd do the homeless, but if she has to be flithy and fucking nasty, I'd do Jenny. But...if you had to leave Jenny out on the street for a few months until she was as dirty as the homeless lady, I'd do the homeless. What about you?" Sam was curious to what Derek would say.

"I'd do Jenny," Derek said promptly.

"Thats just because its the only way you could get some." Sam laughed.

"She's ugly," Sam continued. "But I bet her body isn't too bad. It's be all right once you got going. And the homeless lady would have rotten teeth and smelly breath."

"Yuck. Okay Derek. who would you rather do? Your sister Casey, or Mrs. Deeble, the 88 year old librarian who...weighs probably around 300 pounds" Sam smirked.

"Shit man! Both wicked nasty!"

"Pick! You have to! Its the rules!"

"But Casey is my step sister. And the the librarian...eww..." he showed a disgusted face.

"Okay, then pick the fat old lady. At least you're not related."

"Lets just stop." Derek tryed.

"Hell no! Which one!"

"Fine...agh...Casey. But ONLY because we are not blood related, shes not fat, shes not old, and if she keeps her fucking mouth shut, and if the lights were off." Dereks face could not lose the look of disgust.

"Ha. Your sister."

"Shut the hell up! Which for you!"

"Well, Casey."

"Yeah. She's not you're sister..." Derek said.

"And shes pretty hot." Sam let out.

"Hot!" Derek stopped walking and looked at Sam. "Never say that again. And this game is over now."

"Ah...yeah."

"Anyway. Its cool your going camping with us ths weekend."

"Yeah. Fishing, boating, swimming, kickin it in the wild. Sweet." and Sam thought to himself, seeing Casey in a bathing suit.

"Too bad my annoying piece if shit siblings are coming, but we'll try to stay away from them as much as possible."

"Yeah, well whatever. It'll be cool"

"Mmmm...I guess." They were just infront of Derek's house now. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow. Were leaving around 12:00."

"Yup. See ya." Sam kept walking down the road, thinking about the camping trip ahead of him. Sure, hanging out with Derek would be cool, but being around Casey all that time, that would be better. He wondered if she had a bikini, or one piece. And if she looked sexy in her pajama's... It was going to be a very good camping trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at 11:30, Sam arrived at Derek and Casey's house. He knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey" Lizzy answered the door. "Um...Derek isn't home from the store yet."

"Alright. I guess I'll just hang in his room."

"Okay." Lizzy smiled, and motioned him to the stairs. Sam walked up to the second floor, and down the hall. As he was walking, Casey came out of the bathroom, and bumped into him.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Sam."

"Oh, me too, Sorry." Casey was wearing jeans and a white tank top, and Sam couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing a bra, but kept his eyes on her face.

"So," Casey crossed her arms over her chest, obviously aware of the problem. "Your going camping with Derek, well all of us... the family." she smiled slighty.

"Yeah. It'll be cool huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, not like you'll really see me... you'll be doing stuff with Derek. But... well, i'll still see you...obviously... um...yeah. I gotta go...get ready." Casey used her thumb to point over to her bedroom door.

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, see ya."

"Yup." and Casey was off, into her room. She smiled as she looked in her drawer for a bra. She couldn't wait to see Sam, in all his camping glory. Maybe getting a good glimpse at his chest. She also wondered, if maybe Sam felt for her, what she felt for him. Would something happen with them this weekend? No. Derek would be there. All the time. ALL the god damn time, trying to pull Sam away...Crap.

Sam was in Derek's room. playing video games, when Derek rushed in. "Your here early. Not to much torture from the family I hope."

"Nah." Sam replied.

"Good. Ha, cuz thats all you need, a whinny, annoying Casey coming in her and bitching, or telling you to turn down the tv."

PLEASE REVIEW! And also, I'm sooooo sorry. I have NO spell check on my computer right now :( so please be nice. Not too harsh. Well hope you liked it so far. I can't wait for all the SAM and CASEY action! Ha. Maybesome action for Derek too... but i'm not sure from who yet.


	2. Do you wanna triumph?

CHAPTER TWO

After two hours of riding in a car, they finally arrived at the camp site. They set everything up, and now, they were hanging out around the fire. The parents went to the store, to get food, and Edwin, Lizzy and Marty were in their tent playing a game.

"This is the life huh?"

"Yeah. I love fresh air." Sam said.

"Me too." Casey smiled.

"Casey, why don't you go paint your nails or something. Go in your tent." Derek snapped.

"No. I can stay out here if I want."

"Me and Sam don't want you-" Derek was cut off.

"Its fine. Whatever. She can be here too." Sam said, looking at Derek then Casey. Casey smiled.

"You don't have to be nice to her." Derek said, while toasting a marshmellow.

"Whatever man." was all Sam said.

"Not everyone is a total asshole, like you Derek."

"Well, not everyone can get the bitch of the year award, but lucky you, you got it!" He laughed. Sam didn't say anything, knowing it wasn't really his place, as Derek's best friend, and not Casey's boyfriend, which he really wanted to be.

"Ahh. I hate you. You know that right?" Casey stood up.

"Thank god. You'd think that would stop you from talking to me."

"I'm going to the bathroom place. I gotta brush my teeth.

"Um...hmmm... do I care?" Derek made a pretend, puzzled look. "OH! NO!"

"Fuck you." Casey said and walked off to the bathroom.

"Annoying bitch? Or annoying bitch?" Derek laughed.

"Mmmmm...yeah." Sam gave a half smile. He didn't want to be mean to Casey, but Derek couldn't know he liked her.

"Hey, did you see this months playboy?"

"No man. I didn't."

"Wow. Great layout. You wouldn't believe the crazy shit thats in there." Derek smirked, and was going to continue, until Sam spoke up.

"Ah, yeah. Actually, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Alright. There's a nice tree over there that needs watering."

"Ah no. I'm going to the real bathroom."

"Why? Where in the wild buddy." Derek said blatently.

"I gotta take a dump" Sam lied.

"Oh. Okay. See ya in a hour" he laughed.

"Ha, yeah." Then Sam walked off to the bathroom. Hoping to see Casey, alone for a minute. Even though he didn't really know what he would say. When he got to the bathroom, there was Casey walking out.

"Oh hey." Casey waved.

"Hey. So...sorry about Derek."

"Sorry?" Casey was surprised. Did Sam say he was sorry that Derek was being a total asshole earlier? Maybe he did like her.

"Oh...thats just Derek. Being him."

"Yeah, well, I...ah, don't think you deserve the bitch award." he smiled.

"Thanks." she smiled back. "Not many of Derek's friends would say that."

"Well...that's retarded. Your really nice."

"Yeah? Um, well, your really nice too." Right now, both of them were freaking out inside. They had no clue what was going on.

"Thanks." and then they stood there in an awkward silence.

"So, I'll see you at the camp site then." Casey finally broke the silence.

"Okay." And they both went their separate ways. When Sam got back a few minutes later, Casey was just going in her tent, and of course Derek had to blow it for him.

"Did ya show the crapper who's boss?" Derek laughed, while Casey made a slighty disgusted face.

"No. I was...just... shut up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Casey woke up early, like she always does. She opened her eyes, and looked at her watch. It read 7:35. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Lizzy sleeping next to her. So she decided to go out of the tent in her pajama's (pink and green poka dotted pants, and a green t-shirt that said 'SMILE' on it. And, no bra on.) Of course her hair was horrible, but she figured everyone, or at least Sam would sleep later. She unzipped the tent door, and walked out into the morning air. It was warm, but not humid. She stretched her arms up and walked past Sam and Derek's tent. toward the picnic table and sat down. She looked out at the water, and listening to it splashing on the shore.

"Casey?" Sam said, walking, what seemed out of nowhere.

"Sam. Hi." she smiled. "What were you doing? Where were you?"

"Oh, well I was taking a piss in the woods."

"Oh...yeah." then Casey realized she was in her morning scrubs. Looking horrible. If Sam did like her, he might be turned away now. "I look retarded. I just woke up." and she started to get up.

"Whatever Casey. Like I care. Look at me." he said with a slight smile, and Casey looked him over. He was wearing Green, baggy pajama pants and, sadly a shirt, that was black with some band she didn't know on it. It said 'The Casualties'. And his hair was kind'a messed up.

"Right." she said after her observation.

"Its nice out huh?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Good day for a swim." Sam said, looking out on the lake. "The waters not too rough."

"Are you gunna go swimming? When Derek gets up?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. But, I think I'll go right now too. Wanna join me?" Sam smiled. Casey wondered, what was this? Was he just being really nice? None of Derek's others friends wouldn't do this. Or even talk to her.

"Sure. I just gotta get my bathing suit on." And then Sam started to smirk. "What Sam? Oh, were kidding? You don't wanna swim now?" she felt stupid.

"No I do. Be right back."

"Okay. I'll be right back too." They both went into their tents with smiles covering their faces, and changed into their bathing suits. Sam was wearing blue shorts, while Casey put on a black and pink colored tankini. (A bikini, that has a long top, not show in tummy. lol if u didnt know).

Sam was a little disapointed it wasn't a bikini, but whatever. He just wanted to go swimming with her, and spend time with her, with out Derek.

"Its coldish" Casey said, putting in her feet. And, looking at Sam. He was skinny, but still had a very nice stomach area.

"Coldish?" he laughed a little. "Its fine. Get in you baby."

"Hey, you get in" she smirked.

"I will." and he ran in the water, and went under, then coming up, head soaked, with a smile on. "You turn."

"Okay." she walked in slowly, letting the water touch her body another inch every few seconds. But then finally she was in, except for her head.

"You gotta get your hair wet." Sam swam near her.

"No. I don't." she said matter-of-factly.

"But you do." he said and splashed her, leaving her hair soaking wet.

"Sam! I can't believe you!" she splashed him back, with a small smirk.

"You can't?" he laughed and splashed her more. "Thats weird."

"Agh. Stop it." she said with a splash, but secretly hoping he wouldn't stop.

"Fine, fine." he stopped, and swam around some more. "Sorry. But, its not too bad being wet is it?"

"No, I guess not." She swam near him. "So, what are you and Derek gunna do today?"

"Um, I dunno."

"Go to the beach? Check out the hot chicks?" she forced a smile.

"Hot chicks? Nah." They were really close to each other now. And their legs slightly touched for a moment. "You gunna check out hot guys?"

"No."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Cuz, I don't care about hot guys. I want a guy with good personality. Funny, nice... that stuff. But, I mean, if their cute too, yay." she smirked.

"Ha. Well, if their cute, it'd make it a lot easier to make out with 'em." he gave a small laugh.

Casey laughed too. "Ha, yeah. I guess it would. But, hopefully there's a guy out there who doesn't care about looks so much, and likes a good personality. Cuz if there's not, there's no hope for me." she looked down into the water.

"Yeah right. Casey, you...look great."

"Right." she said sarcastically.

"You do." and then Sam leaned in to kiss her. ITS GUNNA HAPPEN! Casey thought. He does like me. FINALLY! I'M GUNNA KISS HER! Sam thought. And then, they kissed. There moist wet lips touched, and Sams hand touched her cheek.

"Um..." Casey said, and then smiled.

"Was I wrong to think we could do that?"

"No, no." and she kissed him again, with more force, and letting their tongue's slip in each others mouths. Then the sound of a zipper from a tent door came. They stopped there kissing, and moved away from each other.

"Sam! Get away from Casey! Why are you even sharing the same water with her!" he hadn't seen the kiss. But if he found out, he would be pissed.

Sam turned to Casey and smiled, and then to Derek. "I was hot." Damn right he's hot. Casey's thought.

Good? Ha, I dunno. Still no spell check. sorry.


	3. You've Got A Way

Chapter Three

An hour later the family was at the beach. It was 95 degrees out, so everyone was in the water. They had a water front camp site, to go swimming privitely, but Derek insisted they go to the beach. Manly, so he and Sam could check out the hot girls. Casey laid a poka dotted towel down, pulled off her shorts and shirt, and laid down. She was a wearing orange bikini with little care bears all over the place. She decided to change into a bikini...not for any perticular reason... except for the ONLY reason, SAM! Her and Sam had kissed, she knew he liked her. So giving him a little treat sounded about right. Sam sat in the sand next to her in the sand,stretching his legs out, and getting comfortble. He quickly looked at her bathing suit, but then went to her face, and flashed a smile. They knew they couldn't talk about the kiss, or actaully kisses, they shared earlier. Everyone was around.

"Casey? Your not swimming? Its so hot out here." Nora breathed as she wiped her forehead.

"I'm good for now mom." she smiled. Nora, George, Lizzy, and Edwin went into the water right away. Derek came now, a couple minutes after everyone else. He'd taken longer because on the walk to the beach, he'd seen a really hot girl working at the ice cream shop, and decided to stop by with Marty. Show the girl he had a cute little sister he was buying ice cream for.

"Derek got a phone numberrrrrrr!" Marty sang as she did a twirl.

"Oh really? Well I'm sure the ghonirra infected ice cream girl will love him." she gave a fake smile.

"Well Casey, if she has that, atleast I know she'll blow me." He gave a huge grin. He loved making Casey feel uncomfortable and defeated.

"Ew." was how she replied, and then closed her eyes.

"So, Sam. I got a number. Lets go find you some ladies." his shirt came off, along with his shoes.

"Nah. I just feel like sitting for while." he gazed off into the lake of people swimming around.

"What? I don't think so. We need to find you," Derek paused for a moment, looking off into the distance, down the beach, then finished his sentence,"a hot mama..." he was still starring.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, knowing it would be something ridiculous.

"Yeah, yeah I'm great. Be right back buddy." Derek waved him off, and with out looking back, ran down the beach.

"I WANNA SWIM!" Marty yelled running into the water, where George was holding out his hands to get her. And then, they were alone. It was that easy. Casey and Sam were now with no annoying parents, siblings, or Derek's.

"Its hot huh?" Sam let out, starring into the sand, letting it sift through his fingers.

"Yeah." Casey put her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. "But is that really what you want to talk about? The heat? The buring hotness?" she gave a small smirk.

"Ha. No. Not really." he looked over to her. "I mean, unless we talk about your hottness." he smirked, as Casey sat up.

"Or your hottness." she playfully said back.

"Or, how hot the making out was." a grin taking over his adorable face.

"Huh. That was pretty hot." they both smiled as their hands touched each other in the sand. "Oh. look at that. That girl actaully fell for Derek's sweet talk." she was looking over to where Derek and the 'hot mama' were talking in the water. The girl giggling, falling for his shit.

"Good. Maybe they'll go on a date or something later. Give us time to... hang out or whatever."

"Yeah. Hopefully." she smiled, and hold on to his hand under the small sand pile between them.

"Casey. I think your awesome," he said with a slight smile. "and I think... I mean... it'd be cool if me and you. You and I...were...ya know..." he looked to the small sand pile.

"A couple?" Casey said cooly, but bursting inside. He looked up at her.

"Yeah."

"Well yeah. Definitely." she almost kissed him, and he noticed and pulled away. "Oh. right."

"Yeah. Derek will... hate me. Not like I care about that. But I gotta tell him. He can't just see us kissing."

"Right... but um... maybe...we shouldn't tell him for a while. Be kind'a...a secret. Well, a secret from Derek. You know he'll be a pain in the ass."

"I know." he smiled, she smiled, and it was agreed. They were now boyfriend and girlfriend...secretly. Until the right time came to tell the public, or more important and nerve racking, Derek.

"I hate you." Derek announced, as he shot a basket. They were at the camp ground basketball court.

"Why now?" Sam got the ball and dribbled.

"I was with a hot girl all day. And you were...I dunno. What were you doing sitting and talking to a very unattractive, annoying girl all day?" he brought his shirt to his head to wipe away the continuous sweat beads.

"If you're talking about about Casey, then yeah. I was talking with her. It was cool." He took a shot and missed.

"Of course I'm talking about Casey. Didn't you hear the description?" he ran for the ball.

"She's okay. I mean, we talked about tv and shit."

"Okay-" Derek went infront of Sam, and they both stayed still. "Casey watches the god damn Discovery channel. What'd you talk about? War? Dying animals? Presidents? Fuck, your weird."

"No. She watches noraml stuff. We talked about the new Real World episode. MTV buddy." he took the ball from him. "And plus, haven't you ever heard that song by Bloodhound Gang?" Sam began to sing "_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals,_" Derek finished the next part, speaking, not using a tune. "So lets do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Yeah I know it. And to think you just sang it, when talking about Casey. Are you Oh fuckin kay?"

"Whatever." Sam threw the ball and made a 3 pointer.

"I'm not letting you ruin this camping trip, by spending it with... her...or him... too hard to tell. But, I got a date tonight. With the hot hot hottie Isabelle." he smirked.

"Nice man." he gave him a high five.

"And, I have this gut feeling, well, more of a dick feeling, that she'll do alot of things with me." Derek grinned, he loved bragging to his best friend about the hot girls he can get with.

"Sweet." Sam smirked, feeling happy for Derek.

"Lets get back. I need to shower. Oh, and you are not leaving this trip, without getting to atleast 3rd base." Derek nudged him, and they walked back. As they walked, Sam thought about Casey. He did think she was awesome, and sweet, funny, kind, smart, hot, but, would she go to third base with him? He knew she wouldn't do that this week, plus, when would they get the time, but... how long would it take with her? Was she strickly kissing only? Could he feel her up ever? He wanted to find out...

A few hours later, Derek had left his friend with his family, telling Sam to forgive him for the torture. Sam was fine. Nora and Lizzy went to beach again. George and Edwin went the rec room. Marty was at the camping site, under Casey's supervision, and well, Sam's too. The three of them sat around the picnic table playing candy land. Marty begged them to play, and they gave in. It was better then constint whinning.

"I win! I win!" Marty chanted.

"Yes. You win. Again. I think thats enough candy land." Casey started putting the game back.

"I think its enough too." Sam agreed.

"Well. We can play truth or dare!" Marty gave them a pleading grin.

"Truth or dare? What?..." Casey rolled her eyes, Sam laughed.

"Yeah. Derek plays it. So I want to."

"No." Casey said.

"No, no. Wait. I want to." Sam smirked.

"You do?" Casey asked, confused, but saw his smirk.

"Yay!"

"Me first." he said to Marty. "I dare you Marty...to go in your tent and count to 500."

"Easy peasy..." she half whinned, by the easy dare, and ran for her tent.

"Ya know, that dare, it only lasts like 500 seconds. And she could hear and see us. So, it wasn't as smart as you think Sammy." she smirked.

"Have you seen her lately? She tired as hell. She'll be alseep in a minute. Laying in there, counting. You watch."

"I don't know...maybe." she smiled, thinking about how smart Sam was. Getting them time alone again. Around 356 Marty's voice started to fade. A few minutes later, after Casey and Sam stopped making eyes at each other, Casey looked in the tent to find Marty fast asleep.

"Alright Sam. Good plan." she smiled.

"I know." he returned the smile, and walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I want a better kiss then that." she playfully complained, and kissed him longer and harder.

"OooOoooOo. I like yours better." he said, and kissed her back, not so quick this time.

"Lets go in my tent. No one will even be back for an hour or so." she took hand. "Wanna?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah." they both grinned and entered her tent.

review! hope u liked this chapter...!


End file.
